Wall panel trim systems and methods for installing wall panels are a relatively economic way of cladding the surfaces of buildings. However, prior wall panel trim systems and methods often require significant time and skill to install, as the trim pieces may need to be cut to fine tolerances in order to avoid unsightly gaps and to avoid sharp edges. In addition, prior wall panel trim systems and methods may not allow for proper moisture control, making wall panels vulnerable to premature wear and moisture damage when used for exterior applications.
What is needed is an improved wall panel trim reveal system and method for cladding the exterior of buildings with exterior wall panels which overcomes at least some of the drawbacks and limitations as described above.